A Champ In The Making
by Perfection.AAML.Rangershipping
Summary: The Johto Champion tells the story of Willa, Chuck Dojo's daughter, who was never really into fighting types like her father was. The Gym Leader never really gave her the love she required, leading her to grow up on her own. But there was a guardian who accompanied her through the hardships. Was she really alone?
1. Introduction

**A Champ in the Making**

**Chapter 1- "Introduction"**

{Hi guys! This story wont be as long as The Plan- and im working on that one. I just got this idea and liked it. If you'd like to see the main character, a sprite I made is here- /art/My-Trainer-Sprite-362675745?ga_submit_new=10%253A1364748616

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.}

Today, I am champion of the Johto league. Luckily, I get paid the big bucks without having to do much work, because my friends in the elite four crush every child who has a glimpse of beating me. End of story. Even if they do get past Koga, Bruno, Karen and my old friend Lance, I am yet to be challenged by a truly worthy opponent. (Don't tell Lance that, He thinks anyone who gets past _him _will get past me.) Now by the fact that I'm telling you this, you will probably think I am about to tell you the story of how my position was taken, of a young hero who aspires to become the champion and after giving up many things and gaining friendship along the way, he/she ends up beating me in a tense, nail-biting battle. The battle of the century. You'd be wrong. I'm still the champ. All these new trainers are actually pretty weak. (Lance, if you're reading this, I'm sorry. But it's true!)

No, that's a funny thought though. Just kidding- I mean, who knows? Maybe I'll get challenged tonight, and wake up tomorrow as just another member of the elite four. Every kid who gets to me must have a fighting chance. But I will tell you the story of a kid who reached her ultimate goal and became the champion of Johto.

* * *

A five year old girl slept in her bed on the hot summer day, the only light coming from the small open window, releasing a salty breeze of ocean air. A golden swam in a tank next to her, swishing its golden orange tail side to side as it glided though the saltwater tank. The girl's father had gone fishing earlier-during the morning hours; the fish was a surprise pet for the girl. She had always been so interested in Pokémon, her dad knew that. His little princess was going to be so excited when she finally woke up.

Her father had a taste for fighting types, a preference he hoped was passed down to the little girl that slept in the bed back at his home. Right now he was at work, but luckily he lived not far from his house. He worked in the gym as a leader; he was Chuck, the leader of the Cianwood City gym.

At the house, The small child's eyes fluttered open. "Daddy?" She quietly called out before realizing she had woken up to an empty home… again. She turned her head to peer out the window when she saw a golden staring back at her. "A Goldeen!" She squealed, jumping from the mattress. She picked up a paper that was next to it and started reading it to herself. "Hi sweetie… went fishing this morning… caught this for you…" She looked up at the fish in delight. "Goldeen, I'm going to train you all the best moves you can learn and you and I will be an unstoppable team!" She told it. Little did she know that she was wrong. That goldfish still sits at her home in Cianwood at level nine, even though now the girl is eighteen.

The little five-year-old went back to reading the note from her father. "At the gym… come visit when you wake up. Love, Daddy."

The kid raced out of the house, telling her new pet goodbye as she hastily shut the door. She ran to the gym, pushing open the doors and scaling the rocks she knew by heart to shut off the waterfall her dad liked to train under. She twisted the valve, shutting all waterflow from the channels her father had crafted long ago.

"Hey! What weak trainer wants to challe-" Her dad started to thunder, before noticing who stood at the valve. "Willa!" He exclaimed, a smile plastered on his face. "You slept so late! Did you see what I got you?"  
"Sure did! You're the best, dad!" She shouted, sliding down the rocks she climbed to give her dad a big hug. Even though he was soaked from the waterfall, he deserved it. Willa's father scooped her up off the ground. "Thank you dadd-" Willa started before a kid walked in.

"I'd like to challenge…" The kid began before realizing the leader had a little girl in an embrace. "Erm… Is this a bad time?" He asked, stopping.

"Not bad at all!" Chuck roared, putting Willa down. "Let's battle!"

_And I was so close to a father-daughter moment._ Willa thought, sulking out of the gym as her father battled this newcomer, completely forgetting about her. With the gym, she didn't get to spend much time with her father, and therefore they had been separated. Willa's mom had kept them close and bound together, but when she went off to look for the mysterious Lugia one day and never came back, the connection broke. Now, as hard as they strived to connect, the gym always came between them. It was like a wall that separated father from daughter. She even overheard her dad talking to one of his co-workers from the gym, saying he might send her to poketech. While when Willa asked him what it was, he said it was a boarding school where she could learn all about Pokémon, Willa felt like it was just a way for him to get more time at the gym. He loved his gym like it was his child. No, He loved the gym a little more than his child.


	2. An Unexpected Guardian

**Chapter 2- "An Unexpected Guardian"**

{A/N:Hey guys! Guess what? I still don't own Pokémon! Disclaimer}

Willa ran across the sandy town, not sure where to go. Home? No way. She had to get away from home for a little bit. She wished her golden knew surf, so she could venture the seas for a little while she cooled off. But it didn't. Her golden only knew tackle, and it wouldn't even listen to her until she got a trainer card. The little girl found herself running towards the cave. The cave she was banned from. The cave where she ran the risk of encountering wild Pokémon.

No one really ever went into the cave for its Pokémon, all the trainers just wanted to get to the safari zone. Not many people were interested in the town of Cianwood either, they all just wanted her father's challenge. Willa didn't think that was entirely fair. She ran into the cave, wanting to be soothed by the natural forces there. She wanted anything that would help her escape her normal life, and had realized that years ago when she used her father's Machoke to make her 'sanctuary,' which was a little cave dug into the cave, the fighting type pounded it out for her, also making a small basin which connected to the main pool of the cave. It was all fresh water, with happy Pokémon. But everyone missed that because they were in a rush to the safari zone.

Willa started running towards the little cave inside of a cave, as fast as her little legs would carry her. She skidded to a halt in fear of what towered over her. Apparently, the pokemon in the cave didn't _want _humans to care about them. This cave was just for them, and they liked it that way. A group of eight Quagsire stood in front of her, the smirks on their faces showing they caught a human when it was least expecting it. "Quag." One of them muttered, presumably the leader, balling its webbed hand into a fist and hitting it into the palm of the other. The others repeated it, much like a gang would do to intimidate anyone who crossed their paths. Willa gulped. _Well, this doesn't look good. Guess I should've brought Machoke to protect me…_ Willa thought, trying to slip away. She ended up backing into a rocky wall.

She went to run before being blocked by a blue creature. "Quaag." It scolded, showing her she wasn't going to escape. Willa swallowed hard and slid down the wall. She shut her eyes tight as she saw one of them start to make its move to attack.

But she felt nothing.

"Nyahhhhhh!" She heard squealed from above before she heard sounds of combat. "Quag!" "Sire!" She heard as whatever-it-was started sending them retreating into the waters. She heard things shattering, and a few more go down. The air had gotten really cold since whatever-it-was showed up. It was as if a freezer had come and begun to fight off the attackers. "Nyahhh!" I grunted triumphantly before slamming into something. Willa heard a faraway splash. Whatever was out there was pretty strong. Willa was worried it would turn on her next, so the girl squinted her eyes shut even harder.

"_It's okay now. Please, just open your eyes. I promise not to hurt you." _

Willa heard a voice in her head. With curiosity, she opened one eye just a bit to find a miniature, mud-covered, plesiosaur-looking creature with a dull horn in the middle of its head. It had its head cocked to the side and was looking at Willa with big eyes. It looked pretty beat-up and weak from the fight, but curiosity kept it from falling faint. "_Who are you?"_ It asked.

Willa was too busy looking at the rare creature in shock to answer the question, or even to notice that a foot out onto the water was frozen solid, as well as some of the pebbles around them. "You're a Lapras! I've never seen one in real life before! And that's how I can hear you! Because you can understand my language and you're speaking with me through telepathy!" She exclaimed, standing up.

"_Smarter than the average Teddiursa, I see?_" the Lapras asked her mentally. "_But you never told me- Who are you?_"

The young Lapras was obviously weary and needed to rest. It looked like it was only a baby! "Come with me to my little sanctuary. With you around, I don't think anyone's going to bother us anymore." She said and walked over to the creature. It was the same size as her. "Follow me, it isn't far." She promised, and started leading it off further into the cave. After a few minutes they came to a big boulder against a wall. "My daddy likes to use these in his gym." She said, pushing the heavy-looking boulder over with ease. "They're not real boulders, and don't weigh much. But they're big enough to scare things off from trying to push them. "

Once the rock was rolled out of the way, a pristine cave showed itself. Any light first reflected off the little pool, which then shimmered against the little flecks of metallic stone in the walls, giving the room a blue, gemstone type of glow. The little girl crawled in through the entrance. "Come in, I'll wash you off." She said, waiting for the little Lapras to join her.

The blue plesiosaur was a little resistant. This little five-year-old girl with moderately long brown hair with red tips _was _a human, after all. Humans hunted Lapras's. Maybe he had made the wrong choice in saving her…

But she seemed so innocent. Her smile was genuine and she didn't look like she had any bad intentions. But who knew? You can't judge a book by its cover. He just had to decide to take the risk or not.

The little creature slithered in happily, sliding into the pool. The water became muddy from the dirt on his shell, and he felt bad for ruining the perfect-looking atmosphere. "_Sorry._" He said, ducking underwater.

"Hey, Buddy, don't sweat it!" Willa said, pulling his head out of the water. She knew he could breathe underwater and all, but she wanted to show her new friend that she cared. "That's why we came here. To wash you off. The mud will settle at the bottom eventually, I promise." She vowed, brushing some harder mud off some of the knobs on the Lapras's shell. "Come closer so I can wipe off some of that mud." She said and pointed to the back of the Lapras's shell.

He paddled to the edge and faced the side walls, exposing more of his shell for her to rinse off. The water in this little cave was colder than the bigger pool out there; just how a Lapras would like it. Maybe it was just his icy body, but it felt nice a rejuvenating. It woke up his senses.

"So, you're just a baby Lapras. I mean, obviously you aren't full size." Willa started, making sure to pick out the mud from the grooves of his shell.

"_You aren't really an adult yourself_" the Lapras replied, looking at her.

"Yes I am! I'm a big kid! I got my first Pokémon today, and you have to be a big kid to get a Pokémon!" Willa defended, not wanting to pick a fight yet not wanting to let her defense down. She was daughter of the fighting-type master, after all.

_She doesn't think that just because I saved her that I belong to her, right?_ The Lapras thought to itself. "_What is your first Pokémon?_" He asked the girl.

"A goldeen my daddy caught for me." She said proudly. "Can I get on your back? I cant reach the other side." She asked, wiping her hands.

The Lapras sighed to itself in relief. _I cant get caught at such a young age._ It thought before moving closer to the edge. "Nyahhh." It said sleepily, while telepathically it told Willa "_Sure, but I wanna nap._"

"Napping in water? Might not be a good idea." Willa advised, sitting on a space between rivets on the little dinosaur's shell. Her legs found their way down either side, with her feet dangling in the muddy water.

"_I'll be fine._" He reassured her, lazily resting his head on the edge of the pool. Before two minutes passed, there were soft snores escaping the baby Pokémon's mouth. After another twenty minutes, Willa got his shell and body spotless.

"I think I'll call you Griffin." She started to the sleeping Pokémon. "Goodnight, Griffin. I hope I'll see you again soon. She said and was about to get off. She hesitated and then looped her arms around the baby dino's neck, enveloping it in a hug. Accidently, she spent the night that way.

{A/N: That ends chapter two. Reviews are appreciated!}


	3. Nurse Joy, It's An Emergency

**Chapter 3-"Nurse Joy, It's An Emergency"**

{A/N: Hi! You will learn just how cunning Willa is in this chapter… Rebellious Child. :) Disclaimer: I Don't own Pokémon.}

Willa woke up on the back of a baby Lapras. "Oh no…" She muttered to herself. "I fell asleep here last night! Griffin, wake up!" She said, rubbing the Pokémon's neck. Surprisingly, it responded.

The Lapras craned its head to look at its passenger. "_I had a dream last night someone called me Griffin… Did I tell you that in my sleep?_" It asked, blinking the sleep from its eyes.

"No, that's what I'm calling you from now on." Willa said, looking at the little creature.

"_You never told me who you are. You can't call me a name if I can't call you a name._" Griffin reasoned. Who was this girl?

"I'm Willa Dojo. And I'm 5. I live in Cianwood City, the town right outside these cave walls. My daddy is the leader of the gym there and people call him Chuck. I just call him Daddy. He likes Fighting type Pokemon. But I have more of a liking to Water types. I mean, Come on! We live in a city that is completely made of beachside and I'm expected to love fighting types?" She said, looking at the ceiling of the little cave. "My dad and I are kinda distant. I don't have any family really. I guess the closest thing to me is my daddy's Machoke. He watches over me but he's kinda overprotective. He's been… Different since my daddy retired him from the gym." She explained, sliding off the back of the Lapras and onto the edge of the pool. All the mud had settled and the cave was back to its pristine-looking condition.

"_You… You have a Daddy?_" The Lapras asked, looking at the little girl with sad eyes.

"Yeah. Don't you?" Willa asked, not aware that the two were breaching some sensitive topics.

"_No._" Lapras started out, sinking beneath the surface and covering its head with its flippers. "_I don't even know my daddy. He just left my mommy with my egg. I wouldn't know him if he swam up to me and said hi._" Griffin said, his telepathic voice full of emotion.

"You have a mommy." Willa said, looking at the little plesiosaur. "Mine left when I was two on a quest to find the great Lugia. I haven't seen her since." Willa said, burying her head in her knees. "I wish I had a mommy. Then I wouldn't be alone." She mumbled.

"_Likewise._" The little Lapras added. "_My mommy went a year ago to go find eternal happiness with the great Lugia. She said she was going to show it that the creatures of the sea really do appreciate it guarding over us, and I was only a year old then. I used to live deep inside a cave near someplace people called 'Azalea Town.' Once a week my mommy would go up from the nursery to catch us some more food. Then she would return and stock up our little nursery for the week. And we were happy like that; she was raising me. Then she left, with only giving me a 'Goodbye.' She said if the great Lugia was generous; it would drive us back together. Make our paths cross again. So I swam out of the cave, and found this big ship sailing. By nighttime I was too tired to follow it any longer, and stumbled on some sandy beach. It was a full moon, and I raced across the sand only to find myself another cave. This one's not as homely as my old one, but I was born there, so what is? I've lived on the bottom of this cave's water source for eight months._" Griffin told her. He resurfaced and put is blue head on Willa's shoulder. "_You're not alone on that one._"

"WILLA!" A voice boomed throughout the cave. The little girl tensed, looking at her new friend with wide eyes. "Lao, It was overnight. She could be off to a new region by now."

"Chuck, be realistic. She might've gotten to the Safari zone at the furthest."

"She has NO PROTECTION, Lao! What if she got attacked?!" Willa recognized the voice as her father's, talking to one of the trainers from the gym.

"Stay in here!" She told Griffin hastily. "And Hide!" She said, stopping at the doorway to look at her new friend. "I'll see you again, I promise. I'm not leaving that fact up to anything, not even the great Lugia." She vowed, before darting out of the little cave. She pulled the fake boulder silently, sealing her little sanctuary. "I'll be back for you, Griffin." She whispered before silently sprinting against the edge of the cave, forming a plan in her mind. The goal was not to be seen. She skidded to a stop as she could make out the shadows of Lao and her father coming around a bend, where she would be in plain sight. Willa collapsed on the floor, acting asleep.

"Willa! My little girl!" Chuck exclaimed as he ran towards his daughter's limp body, scooping her up.

"Huh… Wha…" She started, like she was waking up. "Daddy!" She said quietly, like she was still groggy. Machoke had always told her to become an actress one day. "Why are we…" She looked around, as if realizing where she was. "In the cave?" She asked curiously.

"Come on, you. Let's go home where you can explain some of this."

_Now I'm in for it._ Willa thought.

* * *

Machoke watched her every move once she stepped into the house. He was to watch her and to know where she was at all times. "So what happened, missy? Try to run away from home?" Chuck questioned her, furious.

"No, daddy. I went to the cave last night…" She started, averting her eyes so she didn't get a death glare. "But I brought protection." She said quickly before he could yell. "Machoke came with me, right, Machoke?" She asked. _If he doesn't play along, I'm doomed._ Chuck looked behind him at his retired Pokémon. Willa started nodding furiously, trying to persuade Machoke to play along.

Machoke looked confused at first before watching the little girl almost nod her head right off. He shut his eyes, torn. "Choke." He finally said, giving in with a small sigh and nod of the head.

"And then I guess I fell asleep, but I could've sworn I came home…" Willa concluded, almost tasting her victory.

"Oh yeah? Why didn't Machoke take you home or tell me where you were?" Chuck asked skeptically.

Willa's eyes nearly bugged out of her head, and Machoke almost fell over. _Alright, Machoke just saved me, Time for me to save him._ "He tried to contact you that I fell asleep, but you were too busy with the gym. And my shirt was pinned under a boulder even he couldn't move, and he didn't want to rip it because it's from mother." She said, knowing that her dad probably spent the night in the gym… again.

"Alright, Kiddo. I'm worried about you, that's all." He told her, pulling her in for a hug. _Yeah, almost as much as you're worried about a coffee stain in the gym._ Willa thought. "Unfortunately I do have a duty to attend, but I'll get out early so I can be with you." He promised, before whisking away to the gym.

"Machoke, I'm going to the…" She started but was cut off by the Machoke jumping in front of the door.

"Maaachoooke." It said, shielding the door and shaking its head.

"But Machoke!" Willa started. "What if you come with me?" She asked, thinking she had a better chance.

"Choke." I finally agreed after a minute of pondering.

"Come on, we have to stop at the Pokémon Center." Willa said before slipping out the door. The Machoke followed close behind. "Now Machoke," she said, slowing down. "Act weak."

"Choke!" He said, clearly insulted.

Willa rolled her eyes. "I said ACT weak, not that you are weak." She said. "Just follow along."

Machoke acted sick, like it was on the verge of fainting. "Good!" Willa praised, leading it the rest of the way to the doors.

"Nurse Joy!" She said, flustered, bursting through the doors. "You gotta help! My daddy's Machoke needs a potion, but he has grown to reject everyone but me!"

"Oh, dear!" Nurse Joy said, grabbing one, ready to try.

"CHOKE!" Machoke refused, just like Willa had said it would.

"See?" Willa asked in a panicked tone. "Can I please have some potions? ASAP?" She asked, fanning Machoke now, like she was desperately trying to keep it awake.

"Of course!" She shouted, scuffling into the other room. "Here is a bag-" She came out with a white bag with a red cross on it- matching Joy's hat. "It has an assortment of Potions, Super Potions, and Hyper Potions. I hope all turns out well!" She called, steering them towards the door.

"Thank you, Thank you so much!" Willa cried, running with the fake-sick Machoke in tow. "Nice job, Machoke. Now we have to get to the cave."

Machoke cocked his head in curiosity before shrugging. He had learned not to mess with this girl. She was way too cunning for a five-year-old.

* * *

Willa ran inside the Cliff's Edge Cave, the medicine bag slung across her shoulder. "Machoke, come with me to my cave." She said, darting to the fake boulder and heaving it aside. "Griffin!" She shouted excitedly.

"Nyahhhh!" She got in response, as the Lapras picked up its head to look at her.

"Choke?" Machoke asked, coming into view. Griffin, frightened, dove underwater in effort to hide from the big monster.

"_Willa, There's a monster behind you! Run!_" It told her through telepathy.

"Griffin, that's not a monster. That's Machoke. Ever since I fell asleep in here last night, he has to come with me everywhere." Willa explained, kneeling at the edge of the pool. "He won't hurt you. I promise. And I brought some stuff for you." She said, placing the bag down next to her. "Just come up."

When the blue Pokémon lifted from the surface, Willa realized how bad of a shape it was in. There were open cuts on its fins and neck, as well as some nasty bruises on its sides and tail. "Oh, poor Griffin." She said sympathetically, gently petting its forehead. "Here." She said, digging through the bag. "Let me see your flipper." She said, holding a Potion in one hand and holding her other hand out to receive the flipper. Griffin obliged, not sure of what she was holding. Willa sprayed it on one of the wounds and watched it shrink and grow rubbery skin back over where it was, making a perfectly healthy limb again.

"Nyahhhh!" Griffin exclaimed, gazing its new flipper. "_It's all better!_" He said giddily, before hopping out. "_Do that again! All over!_" He said, spinning around, not able to decide where he wanted first. Willa watched, giggling, as he twirled around in joy and fell back into the pool.

"One at a time, Griffin." She said with a grin and grabbed another flipper. She sprayed that one too, healing it. The rotated like that, until he was all better.

Machoke just watched. _A Lapras in this cave? And I've never seen Willa so compassionate about something other than tricks before._ Machoke thought to himself. _So this is where she was all last night…_

{A/N: Woohoo third chapter! Reviews greatly appreciated. Bye :D}


	4. Bumped and Bruised

**Chapter 4-"Bumped and Bruised"**

{Realized that my writing program likes to automatically correct Goldeen into Golden. Sorry 'bout that. Anyways, Disclaimers, Disclaimers everywhere!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.}

Willa was smiling and playing with Griffin when something dawned on her. "Machoke! What time is it?!" She asked, panicking. The purple macho-Pokémon shrugged. "No, no, no!" She said, looking around frantically. "Machoke, Daddy!" She said, looking at him with flighty eyes. "Griffin, I gotta go. I'm sorry, but that guy's voice you heard yesterday? That's my daddy. And if I'm not home by the time he gets there…." She started, scared that it might be a possibility.

"_You won't get to come back?_" He asked, sadly.

"No. Not ever. I'm but I have to go. You can live in here if you want. I don't mind." She said, hiding the bag of leftover potions behind a rock. "Bye, Griffin." She said, hurrying Machoke out the archway into the bigger cave. The five-year-old stopped at the doorway. She looked back at the Lapras. "Oh, And By the way," She said, gaining its attention. "Thanks for saving my life." She said with a small smile.

Griffin just gave a soft grin and dove under the water.

* * *

Chuck whistled as he walked out of the gym doors, twirling a ring of keys around his finger. He turned sharply as he heard a young girl's shriek, just outside the cave behind his gym. _Trainers these days…_ He thought to himself. _They just get weaker and weaker._

Willa ran with Machoke out and towards the cave entrance. Once she hit the sand, however, she screamed and fell. The light took her by surprise after being in the cave. It blinded her. A heavy body toppled over her, showing that the Pokémon couldn't handle it either. "Machoke…" she groaned, squinting her eyes open just a little to look at the purple figure lying in front of her. The sand was blazing hot, and it stuck to her forearms and legs. "Watch where you're going." She said, getting up and cupping her hands over her eyes, separating her fingers so she could see without much light coming in. She started running again, only to send sand flying when she skid to a stop next to the gym. She saw her father walking leisurely towards their house. "Oh no…" She muttered, thinking on her feet. "Come, Machoke, this has to be perfectly timed." She said, running towards her home. She reached the back wall and pressed her back against it, grateful for the shade it provided. She carefully watched her father pass by, still walking diagonally from the gym to their house. He was walking around to the front, so once he passed out of view she gave him 14 seconds to reach the door. _1…2…3…_ She started counting silently.

The five-year-old started to creep along the back wall of the house. She looked up to see the bathroom window open. "Machoke, help me up." She said, stepping in the Pokémon's cupped hands and diving through the window. She scraped against the window sill and landed hard in the bathtub. "Oww…" She said shakily as tears started forming in her eyes. The upper-back of her right arm was cut, and bleeding. Her limbs ached from the fall. She heard the small sounds of Machoke scaling the back wall and jumping gracefully through the window to her bedroom (which was then next room over) and saw him scurry in.

Willa looked up at Machoke, fear paralyzing her from moving a muscle. "W-we say I just fell. N-now come help me cle-clean it." She said, sniffling between words. She took shaky breaths as Machoke picked her up and sat her against the tub's ceramic walls. He wrapped her arm quickly before rushing into her room (Which was the next room over) and grabbing her a sweatshirt. She put it on, covering her major injury.

The door opened. "Willa? I'm here!" Chuck called out, stepping inside.

Willa tried to swallow any signs of crying down her throat. "Up here." She called out weakly, and scolding herself for it.

Chuck, knowing his daughter, knew for a fact something was up. She wasn't boisterous as usual. He tossed his gym, bag on the stairs and hurried to the bathroom- where her voicec was coming from. "Willa…" He started, looking at her tear-stricken face. "What happened?" He asked, walking over and kneeling next to his little daughter.

"I fell." She said, looking at the floor. It wasn't really a lie; She did fall… _through the window in haste to sneak back in before her father came home._

Machoke helped her up gently, showing to Chuck he was in fact taking care of her.

"Oh, Willa…" Chuck said sympathetically towards the girl. "In the condition you're in, You could be stuck in bed for weeks! At least you have your Goldeen to keep you company now. Maybe you could teach it some tricks!" Chuck said, appealing his daughter's hope to become a trainer when she was old enough.

Willa feigned a smile. Even though she should be ecstatic that her father was permitting her to tech moves to her Goldeen, her heart sank. Being in bed meant no going to Cliff's Edge Cave. And no going to the cave meant no Griffin.

Chuck stayed with Willa for the rest of the day; helping her to bed, playing with her and Machoke, and making her dinner. Willa was grateful to his acts of kindness, but knew that had she not gotten hurt, he would be back at the gym by now.

* * *

A few days later Willa sat up in her bed. Her father had gone back to work and came home early each day. He still didn't know about her arm. It was about noon, Chuck wasn't expected home until four at the earliest. "Machoke." The little black-and-blue child called out from her bed.

The obedient purple body-builder hustled into her room, waiting to go fetch her a drink or snack. It was shocked at her request, however.

"I want to go outside." Willa told him. "Can you carry me to the cave? It's the Lapras- I've got to see him again." She pleaded.

After heavy persuading, the Pokémon finally agreed. It tenderly picked up the battered child and hurried out the door, carrying her to the cave. "Let me down," she whispered. He obliged, unsure of what she would do.

The little kid booked for her cave, gaining speed as she into view. She was thinking of seeing her friend.

She reached the front, pushing the boulder. A small groan escaped her mouth when the mere weight of the fake rock proved to be too much strain on her bad arm. But she didn't care. There was a Lapras waiting for her.

She heaved the boulder the rest of the way; adrenaline rushing through her weary bones. She stepped into the cave and threw her arms out, shouting "Griffin!" To the pool where the Lapras sat. There was only one problem.

Griffin wasn't there.

{A/N: Please review, or even Personal Message me anything doing with the story! I'd like to thank TheBorealias00 For reviewing, as well as anticipating this chapters release. It's good to know I'm not writing to air :D}


	5. Griffin's Missing!

**"Griffin's Missing!"**

{A/N: HI! Sorry for the long wait. I have a lot of things to do in the next week or two- but then my schedule should clear up. Here's the next chapter!(sorry bout leaving you guys with a cliff-hanger…. Please don't kill me… :D )

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. }

"Griffin!" Willa called out before rushing over to the pool. There was nothing but water. "no… No… NO!" Willa shouted, reberverting off the walls of the cave. "GRIFFIN! GRIFFIN WHERE ARE YOU?!" She yelled, running out of her little cave into the main area. She had little tears running down her cheeks. He was only a baby. What if something happened?

Without a second thought she ran to the edge of the main pool in the cave, which was about ten feet deep, thirty feet across, and teeming with wild Pokémon. She sprinted to the edge and impulsively dove in as gracefully as a five year old can. The cold currents tugged at her shirt, and put pressure on her weary bones and muscles the deeper she swam. But she had to find her friend.

The girl opened her eyes in the dark murky water and saw nothing but cloudy forms. Then an unrecognizable silhouette. It came closer and closer ominously, until she saw something shoot out under her and push her to the surface. Even though she was terrified, she was glad this thing pulled her to the surface. Her small lungs were running out of air fast. One peek down at the monster had her tumbling off whatever was underneath her in surprise.

She landed straddling the monster's back, realizing she had been laying on the back of the creature's head when she was pushed up to the surface again. Willa coughed a few times, clearing her throat of the cold water she had swallowed. "Griffin, you had me worried sick." She said, throwing her arms around the "Monster's" neck. Her long, wet, brown and red hair plastered to Griffin's neck, as well as Willa's cheeks and her shirt.

_"I was not sure if you were coming back. I thought you had abandoned me, and I'm sorry for doubting you like that. So I left the cave to find some algae to eat."_ Griffin explained, looking back at the girl on his back. _"Why do you look so harmed? Was it a wild Pokémon?" _ He wondered, asking her.

"No. I got hurt badly trying to sneak back home last time I saw you. I've been stuck in my bed ever since, and I'm supposed to be there now, but I wanted to come see you." She told him, before taking note of his own wounds. They had healed up well with the help of potions. All but one had disappeared completely. There was one scar on his right flipper, running up the side of it. "I wonder why that one didn't go away…" Willa said, looking at it closely.

_"I do not mind the battle wound. It is not inconvenient in any way. It is okay. I would not lose sleep over it, Willa."_Griffin reassured her, pulling her back to shore. _"Let's go back to the cave and you can tell me how you got injured so badly."_ He said with a hint of care in his voice. Never in his childhood years did he think he would actually LIKE a human.

* * *

Willa took him back to her small cave, collapsing on a rock as soon as she got inside. Griffin slid into the pool. "It hurts to move." Willa began, looking at the jagged rocks that created to ceiling. "I was sneaking back into my house and I fell hard, getting all these injuries." Soon she felt a cool, smooth surface pressed against her left arm. She looked over to see Griffin's head softly pressed against her. He was out of the water. "What are you…?" She started to say before seeing a small pink glow emit from his horn. All her pain faded, but didn't completely go away. "How did you…? WHAT?" She asked, bewildered.

_"I can learn a few psychic moves. That was Extrasensory. You still have all of your wounds, but you won't be able to feel them until it wears off."_ He explained, looking at her and smiling. _"I hope you feel better soon."_ He wished her before she threw her arms around his neck.

"Griffin, You're the best Lapras a girl could ask for." She said, crying into his slippery neck.

"Machoke…" He said softly, seeing how much she cared for this Lapras.

{Don't know when to expect an update…. Could be Wednesday, could be in two weeks. I don't know.}


	6. Broken Things Will Heal With Time

**Chapter 6- "Broken Things Heal With Time"**

{A/N: I'M BACK! Hi guys! Sorry I haven't been able to post recently. I was REALLY busy. But I AM back. Sorry for the long wait, but I REALLY don't like when stories are discontinued. So if you're reading a story of mine, I will always try to have an ending. Don't worry, though. I'm not just ending this one here. There's still some things I want to get into this story. It's going to be just as It was before I took a short break. :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.}

Willa lifted her shirt a little and looked at the faded scar across her stomach. "I give it a few more years…" She muttered to herself and dropped her blouse again. She then examined her right arm. "This bugger may NEVER go away, however." She whispered and ran a finger over the raised line down her flesh. As she was in a trance thinking of how she got it, the door burst open.

"MACHAMP!" the cry of the Pokémon who burst through the doors rang though the bathroom. It made Willa spin around to face the creature who had practically been her guardian for the past four years.

"Machamp, what's wrong?" The 9-year-old asked, hearing the panic in his voice. "Did something happen at the gym? Is dad okay?" She asked quickly, swiftly moving towards the large beast with worry in her tones. Even if she had matured by herself for the past few years, she still loved her father even if the love was not totally returned.

The Pokémon shook its head. "Champ." It said in a pained tone and hurried out the door. The girl was not far behind it. The blue creature ran into the cave next to their hometown.

"Machamp, what coul-" Willa started but was cut off by a cry.

"NYAHHHHHHHHH!"

"No, NO!" Willa shouted and burst into a sprint. She checked her old cave- empty. "GRIFFIN!" She screamed, tears stinging at her eyes.

* * *

Matthew was surfing on the back of his Tentacruel in the cave west of Cianwood City. He was eager to reach the Safari Zone and catch some strong and rare Pokémon so he could challenge Cianwood's Gym Leader, Chuck, to a rematch. And maybe this time he'd win. Matt also wanted to use the creatures in the cave to help level up his team already. He caught a wild Quagsire, all the other Pokémon being too common or weak for him to really waste time and pokéballs on them. The 10-year old had given up hope in finding anything else interesting, so he was quickly moving towards the exit with no battles. Well, until he heard the cry of a Pokémon. The he saw it, something strong and rare. The wild had managed to prove him wrong yet again. It was a creature definetly worth the extra ultra balls he had recently bought.

"Woah, A Lapras!" He exclaimed. "It's a Water-Ice type, so electric should spark something up! Go, Elekid!" He shouted, bringing out his little yellow plug Pokémon.

* * *

Willa was sprinting towards the cry when she heard something she wasn't exactly expecting. "Woah, A Lapras!" It was a boy's voice. By the sounds of it, not much older than her. She skid to a stop behind a large rock, sending pebbles flying. The battle was on the other side of the boulder she was crouched behind. "It's a Water-Ice type, so electric should spark something up! Go, Elekid!" The same voice called out. Willa peeked just a little around the rock and saw the nub of Griffin's tail. She heard the sound of a pokéball opening, which paralyzed her in fear. "Elekid, use Thundershock!" The boy cried out. A flash illuminated the cave and blinded Willa for a moment. She blinked her eyes to try to get the flashes out, but couldn't. Griffin's pained cry snapped her out of it and brought her back to reality. "Alright, Elekid, charge a Thunderwave at it and it's ours!" The boy exclaimed. Willa could already hear him digging through his backpack for a capture device.

Willa could almost _feel_ the little yellow Pokémon charge up. She couldn't let this happen.

"NO!" She screamed and vaulted over the rock, her heart pounding. She positioned herself in front of Griffin with her arms out protectively and turning her face to the side, fully prepared to take the electric blow.

Matt looked up and drew a sharp breath. Standing between him and his soon-to-be Lapras was… _A GIRL?!_ "ELEKID, STOP!" He shouted, quickly jumping to his feet. Elekid was already charged up, however. There was no stopping the blast from being delivered. In a desperate attempt at following orders, the little yellow blob turned its head and blasted the large rock Willa had been hiding behind to pieces. A flying rock scraped Willa's cheek, making her clench her teeth. "Who are you, barging into Pokémon battles like that?!" Matt inquired the mystery girl. "You would've gotten fried by my Elekid if I didn't look up when I did!"

Willa looked up at this trainer. She tentatively reached up and touched her open wound, which stung like crazy. Her cold fingers made her wince as she tapped it. "Fighting this Lapras is off-limits. He's not catchable." She said in a cold voice. Reaching into her belt, she grabbed one of the potions she had picked up on her rush over to the scene. The girl began to spray her friend's wounds as the creature made small noises and nudged her side in gratitude.

Matt was dumbfounded. This girl, who- by the looks of her- wasn't old enough to be a trainer. Yet this Lapras made no moves on her, nor did it seem frightened by her presence so close to it. It actually seemed to… _know_ her, almost. Plus, she was healing the Pokémon he had been trying to break down the HP of so he could catch it. "Hey! What are you doing?! I was going to catch it perfectly fine! It's not uncatchable! You just made it harder though, thanks a lot!" He seethed, sarcasm dripping off his last words.

The 9-year-old wanted to tremble at this kid's tone, but if she had learned anything from her time at home, it was to be strong. No more crying, No more being scared. "You just don't understand." She started, patting the plesiosaur's neck. "This Lapras… It has a bond with someone here, so it can't just be taken away." Willa avoided saying he was owned. Technically, Griffin was still a wild Pokémon, no matter how many nights in the past years she had slept curled next to it in the cave. The boy just snorted, though, enraging the girl.

After stifling a laugh, Matt retorted "Ceartainly not with you! You are too young to be a trainer!" He said, rubbing a hand over his pokéballs to remind himself of when he was finally old enough to train.

"You don't exactly look that grown up either." She growled, forcing her attention to Griffin before she did anything risky, like strangle the kid. She absolutely **HATED **being treated like a kid, because she was much more mature than average children her age.

"Hey! I'm 10, thank you very much!"

"Well then you're only a year older than me. Which does **_NOT_** give you the ability to boss me around." Willa scowled, finishing off a potion. Figuring Griffin was in a well-enough shape, she turned to face to boy. "Just go to the Safari Zone and forget about the Pokémon in this cave, like everyone else. I used to think it was bad; that they didn't get the respect they deserve. But seeing this has taught me what a blessing it truly is." She said with a twinge of sadness evident, before turning to walk away with Griffin.

Matt hastily returned his Elekid and ran after her. _She's smart, determined, and has a strong Pokémon wrapped around her finger._ He thought as he desperately caught up to her. Needless to say, this little fiasco had interested him. The boy put his hand on the girl's shoulder, realizing the tips of her hair were dark red. "Hey, wait." He said, turning her around by the shoulder. "I never got your name."

Willa swatted his hand off her shoulder and got close to his face. "The girl who ruined your battle, to protect a Lapras very dear to her. You wouldn't need to worry about details anyway." She said quietly, with a dangerous tone in her voice before backing up and climbing on the Lapras, who was already in the water. Matt noticed her closeness and venom in her voice before she was suddenly gone, only a figure disappearing before his eyes. "My name is Matt, Matt Fletcher!" He shouted, unaware if the girl could hear him. Or if she'd even be listening. He watched their silhouette vanish, melting into the shadows of the dark cave.

{A/N:Obviously this takes place four years later, Willa and Griffin only getting closer. Machoke evolved. Willa's 9. Some other differences will be mentioned in the next chapter. Once again, sorry for the long time between updating. As long as homework's not a monstrosity, I'll be updating like I did before! Bye!}


	7. Something I'll Accept

**Chapter 7- "Something I'll Accept"**

{A/N: Here's an update! Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.}

Matt paid the attendant and received 30 safari balls from him. The man was about to hit the large button that would begin his timer for the catching game. "Wait!" Matt interrupted, holding his arms out to try to stall the man. The attendant hesitated and retreated his hand, wondering what could be bothering the kid so much as to delay his entry to the safari zone.

"Yes, kid?" the attendant asked, looking at the young trainer.

"Do you know any girls my age that live in Cianwood?" Unlike Willa claimed, he actually WAS very interested in the 'details'. He desperately wanted to know who exactly intervened in the odd encounter- the girl he met had plagued his thoughts the whole way to the safari zone. _Who am I kidding?! She probably doesn't even live around here!_ Matt thought, scolding himself for his rash decisions. His ears got hot as the man started laughing at him.

"Well, kid- Sorry for asking but…." The attendant started as he stifled his laugh. "Aren't you a little young to be dating?" He asked with a laugh, getting his desired reaction from the boy.

"WHAT?! NO! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT AT ALL!" Matt was trying to prove himself- trying to make it clear that was _NOT_the reason he wanted to know. He would've continued, but the man cut him off with another burst of laughter.

"Calm down, kiddo. I'm just joking with you. As for your question, there are only two I can really think of. There's Kristina Clark, who is around your age and an up-and-coming breeder. Then there's the other, what was her name..." The man trailed off in thought. "Willa!" He exclaimed. "Willa Dojo. Both love Pokemon. One of them is blond... I forget which one. But they're both your age. Kristina is Cameron the photographer's daughter and Willa is Chuck, the Gym Leader's daughter. Have you challenged the Gym leader yet? Oh, I'm getting off topic..."

Matt's head swirled. 'The girl in the cave was caring towards that Lapras... It could be either... But that would be totally embarrassing if it was Chuck's daughter... I can't even beat her dad if it is...'

"Th-Thanks." Matt stuttered, which the man took to be the end of the conversation.

"You have 20 minutes. Happy catching!" He said as he pushed the large button starting the clock. Matthew stumbled in through the doors, his thoughts buzzing from one girl to the other. "One of them is blond..." He reviewed in his mind and thought back to the cave encounter. His mind replayed him catching up to her, the girl getting close to his face, and her whisking away, leaving her long brown and red-tipped hair striking his arm and chest as she had turned around. 'Her long, brown and red-tipped hair...' He thought again. "Alright... I just have to figure out which one is blond and I've got it." He mumbled to himself, starting out into the safari's tall grass.

* * *

Griffin was being rubbed and sprayed by potions as he brought Willa back to their cave. A month earlier, Machamp had beat the walls and broken away at them to make the space twice the size it used to be. The walls were no longer a metallic blue- but rather a white-turquoise color now. Some small quartz fields stuck out from miscellaneous parts of the walls. Willa got off Griffin and walked into the new cave, the Lapras swimming under and meeting her there. "Were you paralyzed? That's why you didn't attack back?" Willa asked, using water from a bottle she kept there to clean the cut on her cheek.

"_I was. You shouldn't have blocked the blow for me. Im a big Lapras now._" Griffin said, getting out of the water. It was true. Griffin was nearly full grown, at 7'6". He only had 8 inches more to grow. With the height, however, he towered over Willa who was 5'3". They both still had to grow, but Griffin looked much older than Willa did.

"Your size doesn't matter. I'll care for you no matter how capable you are yourself." She stated, looking straight at the Lapras, who smiled and nudged her shoulder with his horn.

"_You're not fair. You make me such a softie. I'm supposed to be tough!_" He joked, nuzzling her. "_That reminds me. When you jumped in front of me, I came to a decision._" He informed her, standing up straight again.

Willa giggled an looked up at him. "And that decision would be...?" She asked, curious.

"_Well, you know how I feel on being captured..._" He started, looking down.

Willa knew well enough. No matter how much she wanted Griffin to accompany her the day she set off on her journey, she couldn't be greedy. Griffin wanted To live the life of a wild creature- no pokeballs or trainer.

"_Like I mentioned, I have made a decision. I will not obey anyone as a trainer..._" Griffin stated.

Willa looked down and played with her thumbs. "Uhh, griff? This isn't really new..." She started before she was cut off by the ever-familiar voice in her mind.

"_Nobody but you._" He finished. "_I hereby promise you that when you begin your Pokemon journey you want to so badly, I will willingly become a part of your team. I am offering this promise to you an you only, so please take the offer into consideration._" He said very formally. "_I will accept no one to obey but you, Willa._" He said, beaming down at her.

The 9-year-old looked up in shock. "Griffin!" She exclaimed and threw her arms around the Dino's neck. "I thought those words were only ones of my dreams!" She even started crying in joy. "I can't believe you're actually saying this!"

"_Why are you crying?_" He asked.

"I'm so happy! That's why!" She said loudly, hugging him yet again.

* * *

**DING-DONG!** "Your Safari Zone time is up!" Came over the loudspeakers. Matthew was brought back to the entrance, treasuring his newly-caught Pokemon. "Come back again soon, kid! And tell me if you found that girl you were looking for!" The receptionist joked, bidding Matt goodbye. He made his way back through route 48 & 47, stopping cold as he reached the Cliff's edge cave. _Maybe she's still here..._ He thought and started walking again, silently looking for the girl.

After about an hour and a half of searching, he found a silhouette on a rock level below him. Getting closer, he recognized her. She had a big grin on her face and was looking behind rocks and placing items she found in a pack tied at her waist. She looked so content it was uncanny- like she was about to burst of happiness. Matt jumped down to the same level as her. "Hey." He said nonchalantly from behind her as if they were old friends.

She turned around sharply, startled by the sudden person behind her. Willa's face distorted in disgust as she recognized the boy behind her."Go away." She said, turning back to what she was doing. She grabbed a potion that was hidden behind the rock and went to put it in her bag tied at her waist.

Matt had to get her attention again. He grabbed the potion from her hand before it reached the pouch. "Hey!" She said, anger boiling from her words.

"Just answer one question for me." He said, holding it where she couldn't grab it.

Willa lunged for it, but he kept it from her. "Fine." She said, clearly annoyed. "What?"

"Is your dad Cameron the photographer?"

Willa raised her eyebrow, wondering why he was asking that. "Well- no. Why?"

"Alright. Just curious." He said, handing the potion back to her. "Bye, Willa!" He said cheerily as he started walking away with a smug smile plastered on his face.

Willa's eyes nearly popped from her head. "What?!" She asked, baffled and impressed at the same time. Her eyes darted as It all clicked in her mind. Kristina was the only other girl her age in the area... And Kristina was Cameron's daughter... How did she let herself fall for that? "You tricked me!" She accused.

He turned around and kept his smile for her. "That I did, Willa Dojo. That I did." He said before beginning to walk away. Her surprise was enough to confirm that he had her name. "Bye now! I'm off to re-challenge your father!" Matt called out, almost too cheerily. _YES! I got her name!_ He thought to himself as he strolled out of the cave.

* * *

Griffin looked up to see an agitated Willa storm into the cave and drop the bag of findings. "_Willa, what's wrong?_" He asked, wondering what could've troubled her. She seemed so happy when she left.

"It was that stupid kid again!" She said furiously. "He just had to find me again and get under my skin!" Willa stomped over to the rock bench and sprawled across it. "He found out my name, Griffin. He knows who my dad is. I hate when people know stuff about me, because they always expect me to be just like my dad. Even with just my name- I'd rather be a stranger than an acquaintance." She said to the Lapras, staring at the crystalline ceiling. This was how she vented most of her problems. Griffin had learned to wait for her to be done and then assess damage before putting it behind them.

"_Willa- I'm not usually one for revenge, but what if..._" Griffin started, telling Willa his plan.

"Griffin, that's Perfect! You should think about revenge more often." She said with a smile.

{A/N: I posted the next chapter right after this one- so enjoy! Please review!}


	8. Daddy's Girl

**Chapter 8- "Daddy's girl"**

{A/N: Hi guys! Here's an update for you :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.}

"Dad, just let me this once! Please!" Willa begged her dad, who was reaching to turn the waterfall back on over his head. She decided to appeal to him before all hope was lost and he turned the roaring water back on. "But Dad!" She said desperately. "Please! There's no better way to learn strategy with Fighting types than this!"

Chuck hesitated before looking at his daughter. "Just this once." He agreed, walking through the hidden back door behind where the waterfall was. She smiled and followed him.

* * *

Matt reached the gym... again. None of the trainers gave him trouble anymore because he had already beaten them all. All he had left to defeat was Chuck. Scaling the rocks, he turned off the water source and slid back down. He reached the bottom and looked for his first pokéball on his belt as the last of the water fell between himself and the Leader, the wall of water running into the drains on the floor. "Alright, Chuck- I'm pretty sure I've got it this time..." He started before he was cut off by the Leader in front of him.

"Sorry. Being the Gym Leader is my job when Chuck is on break." Said a feminine voice straight ahead of him.

Snapping his head up, he saw a girl in some sort of uniform- sneakers, black cargo shorts, and a long jacket. The girl had her back turned to him. She was looking over her shoulder with her hat shading her eyes, making Matt unsure if she was looking at him or not. There Was a long scratch on her cheek. Her long dark hair fell down her back freely, stopping at bright red tips.

"Willa?" He asked and saw her lips curve up into a smug grin.

"Yes, Matthew?" She asked, turning around. Her long jacket swirled through the air like a cape. Matt noticed the shirt she had on underneath it had a bronze fist on it- the symbol of the Cianwood gym. "Do I need to repeat myself? When daddy's on break, I take challenges. I assume you're here to try to get this?" She asked, pulling a badge out of her jacket. "Unless you are scared you'll get beaten by a girl... Who is younger than you?" She taunted, putting the badge away and grabbing her first pokéball.

Matt just sat there in shock. He couldn't get over the fact she was the temporary leader. "But-but... What?" He asked again.

"You. Challenge me. The. Gym. Leader. We battle." She said slowly, making gestures with her hands.

"I got that! And I am not scared of losing! You want a battle? I'll give you one! I challenge you!" He called out and took his battle stance.

"You can go first." He said, grabbing his pokéball.

"Whatever you say. Go, Medicham!" She shouted, throwing the sphere out between them. It opened and revealed the Fighting/Psychic type.

"Fine. Golbat, go!" He shouted, sending out his bat Pokémon.

"Flying-Poison type. Interesting." She noted to herself before looking at her Father's level 30 Medicham that she borrowed solely for this purpose. "Medicham, Psycho Cut!" She called out. The Pokémon scratched its ear- not totally adjusted to the new trainer yet. Its Attack was delayed, giving Matt the time he needed.

"Golbat, come back! Smeargle, go!" The little painter Pokémon popped out and looked back at its trainer. Matt had caught it in the safari zone. "Smeargle- quick. Use Sketch!" He said as the Medicham finally seemed to realize what it was doing. It's hands started glowing pink as it struck the painter across the face, doing minor damage to the level 35 normal-type. Smeargle sketched it, learning the move Psycho Cut. "Perfect! Good job, Smeargle! Golbat, tag in!" He said sending out the bat again.

"Smart move, Matthew." She said in a calm voice. It irked him how she said his full name. "Medicham, Thunder Punch." She told it, still smiling even though Matt had pulled off a very strategic move.

"Golbat! Wing Attack!" Matt called out. The pink and yellow fighting Pokémon pummeled its fist into the bat, sending sparks flying. Golbat screeched as it took the damage, the move being super effective. Golbat started flying again and struck the fighting type, knocking it down. Medicham got up and shook itself off, in a much weaker condition than Golbat. "Medicham, Psycho Cut!" Willa called out and the Pokémon glowed again, sending the bat to the floor.

"Golbat!" Matt called out and looked at his friend. His eyes were half open. "No, I need you." He said and used a potion on it. "Golbat, Aerial Ace!" He commanded and the bat struck at the speed of lightning, knocking the Medicham out. Willa rushed over to it.

"You put up a good fight, Medicham." She said to it before recalling it into its pokéball. Willa decided to take a risk. "Breloom, you're up!" She summoned the mushroom Pokémon who called out its name when it came out.

"Silly Willa. My Golbat knows a majority of flying type moves. Which are extremely effective against Breloom there." He said, chuckling.

"Don't flatter yourself. Breloom's got this." She said with a small smile. Matt just shrugged. "Whatever. Golbat, Wing Attack again!" He called out.

"Breloom- Stone Edge." She said quietly, so Matt wouldn't hear her.

The Grass/Fighting type summoned rock slabs and hurled them at the bat, effectively knocking him out.

"Golbat..." He said, looking at his friend's swirl eyes. He brought the fainted bat back into its pokéball and grabbed a new one. "Go, Smeargle!" He called out, sending the painter out again. "Smeargle, Psycho Cut!" He called out, having his Pokémon attack the Grass/Fighting, which fell in response. "Breloom! Focus punch!" Willa called out. The blow proved to be too much for Smeargle, a normal type.

Matt called out his Elekid, who delivered a shockwave to Breloom and made him faint. He also easily knocked out Willa's Poliwhirl, causing her to be down to her last borrowed Pokémon, Primeape. Chuck had kept Hitmonchan and Hitmonlee with himself in fear they would disobey and attack Willa herself during battle. "Alright, Primeape!" She called out the monkey, who rampaged about. Elekid used Thunder Punch on command, which Willa had Primeape fight back with Close Combat. Both Pokémon were injured, but Elekid was worse off due to his HP already being hit at. "Come on, Primeape! Use Payback!" She said, which the angry ape eagerly listened. It sent all its rage for being attacked back at the Plug Pokémon, who fainted from the attack. "Yes! We can do this, Primeape!" Willa cried, smiling.

Matt recalled his favorite Pokémon. "You did really well, Elekid. You never fail me." He said to the ball before placing it back on his belt. "I've only got one left. Go, Quagsire!" He summoned the blue blob, who called out its name and hit its webbed fists to the ground.

Willa froze. Ever since that day in the cave she was attacked, she had an extreme phobia of Quagsire. Her face was extremely pale, and she had stopped celebrating. The girl's eyes were locked on the monster 20 feet from her.

"You win." She said meekly, never taking her eyes away from it. Willa swallowed hard as the creature looked back at its master.

"Nonsense! This is a tense battle, Willa! Either of us could win! Quagsire, use Mud Bom-" he was cut off by the doors shutting.

Willa realized Matt was going to make the thing attack and booked out of the gym, calling back Primeape on the way out. She was out of there before he even finished his sentence.

Matt looked up to find a lack of opponent. "Quagsire, return!" He called back his Pokémon and looked around. "What just...?" He asked quietly as a trainer from the gym approached him.

"The leader has forfeited the match. This is yours." He said, holding out a badge for Matt.

Matt shoved it back at him. "No! I have to earn a badge!" He said as he ran out the door.

* * *

Willa sat on the edge of the main pool of the Cliff's Edge Cave. Her cheeks had tear stains that could only be seen reflected off the water at the right angle. She held back tears and hugged her knees to her chest, wanting to forget about everything. She had tried to get back at Matt and she ended up getting scared and running away from the match. _Just great. Could things get any worse?!_ She thought to herself and his her face in her knees. _How can I be a Pokémon Champion one day if I can't even finish a battle?!_ She thought to herself in disgust. She faintly heard the sounds of shuffling around her until whatever-it-was sat down next to her. She just figured it was Griffin.

"I couldn't do it, Griffin. He sent out a Quagsire and I panicked... Stupid Quagsires..." She spat to the thing next to her.

"What do you have against Quagsires?" Asked the voice from next to her. Not a voice in her head, an actual voice. She turned her head to find no one other than Matthew Fletcher. His shoes were next to him and his legs were dangling in the water. He was leaning back on his palms and his head was cocked at her.

"What are you doing here? You won. You should be off to Jasmine." The girl said, looking back down.

"Jasmine can wait. She's not going anywhere. Plus, I have to earn the fifth badge before I get the sixth." He told her, looking over at her. "So. What's wrong with Quagsire?" He asked calmly, where Willa was anything but. She was tense, emotional, and angry at herself. "No matter how much you disagree, I actually AM interested in the details." He told her with a little smile. She looked over at him and he saw them. "Hey... Have you been crying?" He asked quietly as she wiped her eyes.

"Noo..." She lied, turning away.

"Yes." Matt confirmed, leaning forward more. "Will you tell me what's wrong with Quagsires?" He asked again.

"The day I met Griffin- That Lapras. I was attacked by a group of them. It was my first Wild Pokémon encounter, and Griffin came out of nowhere and protected me. Then we made a bond from there on. But I still have a severe phobia of Quagsires. Each time I see one, that attack replays..." She said, choking on her words. Tears formed in her eyes again.

"I didn't take the badge. If I could re-challenge your dad and beat him, I'll accept it. But I'm not "earning" and badge off forfeit." Matt said, switching topics. He stood up and offered a hand to help her up. She took it and stood. "I had a really good battle today." He told her, dropping his hand.

"Me too- up until the last Pokémon." She commented, sniveling. Tears started coming again and she dismissed herself. "I- I gotta go.." She said quickly, rushing off in hopes her tears weren't seen. Matt sighed and picked up his bag.

"Bye, Willa." He said inaudibly and walked out, ready to go challenge Chuck.

{A/N: HI! So- I don't know what the plural of Quagsire is. Also- I had Willa use Chuck's Pokémon from a rematch in HGSS at the level of the original Gym Battle. So- What do you guys think? Please review- I need to know SOMEONE's reading this… I'll work on it more if I get some reviews. At least one. So please. Bye!}


End file.
